Ari and Kate (His Catlin)
by ugagirl1984
Summary: She was always his in his mind. Now five years later we find out that she isn't dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS and have no rights to the show.**

**This is my 1st story. Please be kind. I know that I am not the best at writing. **

It has been five years since her death. He goes every year to the rooftop. To put pink roses on roof where she was killed. Gibbs remembers her light. He smiles at the thought of her. Then he thinks of the bastard that killed her, anger fills his eyes. He says out loud "Kate why didn't you kill him when you had the chance." He goes to the door and looks back. He sees her sweet face. Wishing that he didn't have to go.

He walks to the cargo door of the C130 where Tony, Ziva and Mcgee are waiting. They are a broke team. Michael's death has broken them. On the flight to Israel no one spoke a word. The

12 hour flight was horrible, all of them blaming Tony or Ziva. They land in Isreal, and there are 5 black SUV's waiting. Eli David was at one SUV with Amit Hadar. There was one for Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva. The last two were for security,or so Ziva Thought. Little did she know that Someone was it the last one watching them. Hearing everything that was said.

As they Travel to Mossad few word were spoke. Tony joked as always. You're not going to take me to the desert and kill me are you. Ziva replied, There are only who can order you dead my father and myself. This angered this person in the fifth SUV. They entered the underground entrance to Mossad. Where Vance was waiting for them. Everyone got out of the SUV's, but the fifth one. This made Ziva hair stand up and take notice. Quickly broken by her father requesting her to move along. They took Tony to the interregion room . Vance and Gibbs were in the meeting room. Vance said: Is he read for this. Gibbs stated yes, very firmly. Ziva came in and didn't speak a word. Tony is beingTony in the room like always., as they all wait for Eli. They all are thinking that Eli is making them wait to make them sweat.

Eli goes back to the fifth SUV. He helps the person in the SUV out slowly. They walk to a small office. It is next to the interrogation room. the office had a camera feed. For the interrogation room and the room behind the glass. Eli and the woman watch what had been said and what Tony had done. that made the woman smile. All of Mossad was wired for sound so she can hear everything that is said. Eli leaves to go in to the interview.

As the interview goes on she can tell that Tony is batting Eli. She knows that this could be dangers. She stands up. She walks to the door ,and waits she knows that she may have to show herself. She sends a text to him. Eli grabs Tony's neck she is out of the office and burst into the room. Demanding that her Father-in-law unhand Tony right now. She knows that Gibbs has seen her now and Tony. Vance see's her face and ask who she is. Gibbs say Kate. Vance says all be damned. As she entered the room Tony's looks as if she has seen a ghost. Ziva rushes in to the meeting room followed by Gibbs.

* * *

A/N: I am working quickly to post the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I have no rights to NCIS. **

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I had a hard time seeing how this was going to go. Please let me know if there is anything y'all would like added.

* * *

Gibbs yelled at her what the hell Kate how are you alive, we saw you die. Eli quickly says I think this a conversion would be better had in my private office Catlin. Vance, please have your team in my office right away. Eli and Kate walk together. Eli takes Kate in to the office and speaks to her privately. Eli says to her "Catlin where is he! I know that you have alerted him already you never do things without a plan." She points to the hall across the courtyard. She points to the door and tells him to not come this way. In the way only they can speak. She know that she can't let Ziva in to look around because she will spot him straight away. He disappears in the only way he can.

Eli asked the team and Vance to join them in the office. Gibbs Says "I guess you are fulling embed with Mossad." Vance shuts the door, knowing the full top secret details. Then again he never thought that she would get involved in Tony's mess. No one spoke for a long time. Gibbs said how are you alive Agent Todd or is it Officer Todd? Kate said " It is still and always will be Agent Todd." She knows better than to tell him her real name.

Vance said "Gibbs there are things that you don't know." It has to do with Hamas vs Mossad. This has gone back 6 years. Ziva says out loud to Eli " Is he Alive too?" Eli can't answer her. Kate says "yes" looking at her feet. She can't look at Gibbs he knows what he is thinking. Tony calls her a trader. Vance calls him down "Dinozzo!" you need to know things. All of this happened along time ago. Vance told them nothing said here ever leaves this room. Agent Todd and Office Haswari are and have been undercover for five and half years. How Kate we saw her die. She said it was a long story. Kate set down in Eli's chair to explain. She was so tried.

**Five years earlier…..**

It was a Rainy Thursday, She had a rare weekday off ,because she was on a 24 hour shift this weekend. There was a knock on her door. She look thru the peep hole. It was Agent Fornell and a woman she had never seen before. She was a beautiful red head. She quickly open the door and welcomed them in to her new row houses in Georgetown. Tobias introduced the red head head. Her name was Jenny Shepard. She was about to be named the new director of NCIS. They sat down in the living room Kate had tea for her guest she knew this would be a long meeting. Tobias was acting weird she thought to herself. Tobias said as she was pouring the tea, Kate we really need you to keep an open mind in what we are about to ask you. She said okay, She was very worried about what was about to come out of Tobias mouth. He told her there was a mission that the FBI, CIA and NCIS would be working on together. She said okay, what does this have to do with me why are you not talking to Gibbs? Jenny Said " Gibbs can never know about this. " He would not like this mission. When she said that there was a knock at the door.

Kate walked to the door and she was met by Alan Horowitz an agent for the CIA ,and by the reason Gibbs could never know. The man who had had kidnapped her twice. She breathy said his walked over to the door and said you two better come in we don't want Ari to be seen. Ari told her that she has a beautiful home. That it was almost as beautiful as she was. There it was the words he was always saying to her. She was so worried she thought how nice that wine that Ari offered her that day would be right about now. She led the agent and Ari in to the living room. She offered both a cup of tea. She said to Tobias what is the mission ,and what does it have to do to with Ari?

A/N: please let me know what y'all think. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS and have no rights to it.**

**I hope y'all are liking this story...**

* * *

**Kate thinking in her head: **

She had asked that faithful question. She wasn't sure what the mission was going to be that being said; she was very worried. She didn't know if she could trust herself. This was the man that she had misread so far. She didn't know if he was the real man he says he was. She could have been right the first time. That would make him a stone cold killer. Then again he could be the man on from that day on the farm? Her protector from men who treated women like punching bags. She was so lost in what to do. She knew that this was important if the new Director of NCIS herself came to ask her to do this.

**Back in the Row House**:

She had asked the question. Now she waited for the anwser of that question. Was she ready? Ari was sitting to the right of her. She felt like she was under his watchful eye. She was less worried knowing that he was there to protect her for some odd reason. She was still wondering if he was who he said he was.

Tobias started by saying Kate I know that this will be hard for you to do. That being said I know that you have taken on harder things. Ari spoke, Fornell just get to the point you are making Catlin worry. There he was the man on the farm. He was going to be her protector. Tobias told her that she would be going to the Middle East. That she would be going as Ari's wife. That he had to bring a smart and educated women where he was going. That he couldn't have Mosad office back him up. That they could never pass in his world. That he needed her to be able to protect herself and be able to hold her own at a dinner party.

Knowing that she fit the bill in that department. She had grown up knowing how to use the right forks and spoons. Her mother always had large partiesfor her father the Judge. She was sent to the best schools there are. She defyed her father thou and went to USC. Rather than Yell like her father or Sarah Lawrence like her mother.

Kate took a deep breath. She needed a few minutes to think about this. She knew that there was more that wasn't being said. She said please give me just a few minutes please. With that she walking in to the kitchen closing the swinging door. She poured herself a glass of red wine left over from this last weekend of girls night with Abby. Oh Shit! She said out loud the team what will I tell them. Ari said "you will tell them nothing. You can't tell them anything." This scared her she didn't even know he was there. How do you do that she asked him. It is simple I will take care of everything he says. Like he does this kinda thing everyday. Kate said in her head HE DOES KATE WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Ari walked over to Kate and pour her another bit of wine. Brushing up againt her. She feels on fire like the first time that he held her in Autospy. When she tried to kill him, when she couldn't kill him. He handed her the glass after taking a taste of the wine for himself. That is good Catlin almost as sweet as you. She melted like a sixteen year old girl. She drinks only two more small sips from thier glass. He walks her back in to the livingroom. She say to Jenny that she will do the mission. She is still worried about what the details will be.

Jenny tells her that she will be killed on a roof top by Ari. She worries how this will effect Gibbs, Tony, Mcgee, Ducky and Abby. Also oh my family! She says this out loud. Jenny takes her hand and tells her that it will be ok. She tells her that when she comes back from this mission that she will explain everything to them. Jenny told her that Gibbs will listen to her. Kate believe what she is saying. Jenny looks like a woman that means what she say. Jenny would be someone Gibbs would love. Little did she know that Gibbs did love Jenny.

* * *

More to come ... please vote in the poll. also please review. Thank you . please be kind I am new to writing.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own NCIS! I have no rights to the show.

Jenny Said maybe we should give Catlin sometime to talk things over with Ari. Tobias and Alan agreed. She showed them out of her home. As she walked back to the livingroom, she was thinking how in a short time her life had changed. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Ari. When she walked in the room he gave her that million dollar smile. It was nearing dinner time she asked if he would like to order something. Ari said yes that would be fine. She asked what he would like. Being her guess she knew that she should. Hoping he would say chinese food. Being the man he was wanting her to have what ever she wanted. He told her that she should pick. She was happy. He could tell. Kate said how about chinese food! I know the best place we can go there or have them bring it here. Ari said Catlin, I really think it best we stay in, we can risk people knowing I am here with you yet.

She told him that the menu was in the kitchen. They went to her kitchen and picked a few things they both liked. Kate was happy that they liked the same things she thought to herself. Maybe this isn't going to be all bad. Kate poured them both a glass of wine. Talking for a while as they waited. She asked why Ari didn't work as a doctor. He told her after his mother was killed that he couldn't do that any more. That he knew that he was only a Doctor because his mother wanted him to be. He asked her what made her want to be an agent. Kate told him that she aways wanted to work in the law. That she wanted to follow in her father's foot steps, but the year that she spent in pre law was awful. That she felt as if she was in jail. So she said that she went another way. She was going to be a criminal psychologist, but she was asked to joing the secret service. She love that until that night, when she met Gibbs.

When the doorbell rang Ari grab his gun from his belt. She smiled at him calm down it just the food. She smiles at him. God he love that smile he thought to himself. He walked behind her and she open the door, Ari Paid for the food. She tried to pay half he joked you are my wife and will always pay now. She laughed at him. Kate went in to the kitchen to grab more wine, and plates. When she came out Ari had is jacket off and his gun on top of it. She he took that wine and plates to the coffee table. He towered over her. Her eyes locked with his like the night in autopy, and then again on the farm when he protected. He quickly put down the plates and wine. Ari scoped Catlin in to his arms and kissed her like he had wanted for months. She was shocked how much she wanted him. In that time in her home she became his Catlin. They kissed for the longest time she finally broke the kiss. Kate said we can't! We have to work together. He knew not to push her. He also knew that she would come to him in time. They fixed thier plates ,and she flipped on the TV to an old I love Lucy. She told him that she loved watching I love Lucy. He told her that he had never seen it. He watched her more than the show. He knew that in time that she would let him hold and kiss her.

More to come sorry for the short chatper ... I knew that I had to stop there.


End file.
